Never forgiving You
by ksbKipper1998
Summary: I promised my self to never forgive them even though they don't know what they did to me. I didn't even tell them I moved because they were to busy with Rin... the one guy that' the cause of this. I will never swim with them again because they have him now. I was left out even though I was a better swimmer than him. I knew them longer than he did I knew more about them also. After


**I don't own Iwatobi Swim Club I just love this story. This is my first fan fiction sorry it's not the greatest -_-; but I hope to improve in the future ^_^! **

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed dreaming about my favorite movie when it was interpreted by loud noise I hearing.

"Akio, wake up you're going to be late don't you have to me up with Haru-chan, Mako-kun, and Nagi-kun" The voice said.

I slowly at up in my bed scratching my messy bed hair, and I looked over to see my mom standing in front of my door. I was confused at first about what she was talking about then I remember I started blushing and hanged my head down embarrassed.

"S..sorry mom forgot about meeting up with them today, "I said playing with my long orange hair.

"Well just hurry up and get ready dear breakfast is done to," She said.

I nodded my head in reply and got out of bed and went straight to my closet to get my clothes for the day and also grabbing my favorite orange one-piece swimming suit for later. After that I went straight to my bathroom to get ready.

When I was done getting ready I ran down my stair to eat real quickly. My mom was in the kitchen getting coffee for dad, who was sitting at the table reading his newspaper. They both looked up from what they were doing and smiled at me.

"Looks like someone slept in again," Dad said smiling at me

"When doesn't she sleep in any wonder why she's always late for things," Mom said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey not my fault my bed is comfortable, heck I would marry my bed if I could, "I said seriously while sitting down at the table to eat.

They both look at one another with a blank face at what I just said and they didn't say anymore after and continued doing what they were before I came down. I quickly started eating my breakfast so I can get the heck out of there and me up with the boys at the swimming place. Once I was done I put my dish in the sink and head out the door as fast as I can.

"I'm off, be back later," I said at the front door while getting my shoes on and grabbing my bag.

"Be safe Akio I don't want my daughter coming back in a body bag after finding out she was doing something stupid again," My mom said though the house in a joking manner.

"No promises ma," I said running out the door.

I ran down a couple of steps to get onto one of the main roads leading to the swimming center where I and the boys swam at. I always loved swimming even back when I was younger just having the water against my skin when swimming makes me so alive it's always been that way I guess. I remember joining the swim club there with Haru-chan and Mako-kun like it was yesterday.

** *FLASHBACK***

"Hey guys want to go to the swimming center and check it out I heard they have a swimming team," Mako-kun said excited from the top of the slide.

Haru-chan just looked up at him with his usual blank face probably thinking of something he's going to say that he knows that will make Mako-kun sad.

"Don't want to sounds like too much trouble you should go by yourself or with Aki-kun if you want to go so badly," He said bluntly.

I sweat dropped at how I was right about what Haru-chan will make Mako-kun sad he looked like he was going to start crying soon. So I came to the rescue like always when Haru does something stupid.

"Come on Haru-chan it actually sound fun plus we both know how much you love the water," I said.

He looked at me with a blank stare probably thinking wither he should go or not.

"No," Haru said. "And sop calling me Haru-chan just Haru."

"Fine me and Mako-kun will go without you Haru-**chan," **I said pouting and walking away from him.

"Come on Makoto were leaving," I said over my shoulder.

"Ok..okay," He said following after me but hesitated for a moment and looked back at Haruka again but started after me again not wanting to make me mad even more.

Haru looked at us for a few moments and sighed he knew there was no way of getting out of this one so he started following me and Mako-kun. Hey can't beat them might as well join them I guess.

***Later***

"That was so much fun I can't wait to do it again," I said happily.

"Yeah," Makoto said agreeing with me.

"Humph," Haru said well not said humph I guess?

We both smiled at him knowing he liked it as much as we did I mean come on it's basic knowledge that Water + Haru = one Happy Haru.

After we finish getting ready to go the swimming coach was a the front counter smiling at us.

"Hey I hope you guys enjoyed your first practice today,"He said

I and Mako-kun nodded our heads and Haru turned his head with a small blush on his face.

"Well new members get a free club key chain pick any one you guys want," He said smiling even more.

We all nodded I took the clown fish one and both Mako and Haru reach for the blue dolphin one.

Mako just smiled at him and pulled back from getting it and said to Haru "Go ahead you can get this one."

"But," Haru said trying to protest about it.

"I'll just get this one," he said grabbing the whale one instead.

All Haru could do is nod Mako is way too nice to him at times. I rolled my eyes at them and thanked the coach for the sea animal key chains.

"Come on guys let's get going," I smiled at them.

"Okay Aki-kun," Mako-kun said while Haru just nodded.

***Flashback ends***

Ever since them me and the boys been going there ever since we even me Nagisa along the way over the years. Now we all swim together all the time it was just us four until **he **came along and change all that of that I never did forgive him for taking my place on the team. Heck I hated him for a long time too until I felled in love with the bastards weird huh?

Rin the red headed shark teeth idiot.


End file.
